


95: “Don’t open an umbrella in the house.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [95]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Brian and Dom aren't the main focus in this story, Brian is done with everything, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	95: “Don’t open an umbrella in the house.”

**95: “Don’t open an umbrella in the house.**

* * *

“I’m ready whenever you are asshole!”

“Come on then!”

“You come on!”

“Don’t open an umbrella in the house.” Brian ordered as he peaked around the corner to find Vince and Rome during another one of their standoffs. For some reason the two idiots were arguing over some game before somehow and somewhere down the line both of them had weapons. Rome have an umbrella versus Vince who was holding two back scratchers. Both knew not to gave anything else bigger or more lethal because they both knew that Brian who put them both down. "Also keep it down, Jack is still sleeping." with that Brian exited the living room. Jack was upstairs and if he waked up for any reason during his naptime, Brian was going to murder them both. It took almost a whole hour to share the four year old to see.

“Hey Bri.” Dom muttered as pressed a kiss to the crown of Brian’s hair. The man was dirty in grease stains, dirty and other motor oil fluid as he entered the kitchen from the garage.

“Hey babe. Can you go make sure Vince and Rome don’t destroy the living room or wake up Jack.”

“Sure. Vince take the pillow off Roman's head! Roman stopping trying to bit him!"

"Dad!"

Brian took a deep breath before grabbing the knife off the counter and heading towards the living room.


End file.
